


Mates and enemies

by TamaraMerello



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Captain America Sam Wilson, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Steve Feels, Stony - Freeform, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 06:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamaraMerello/pseuds/TamaraMerello
Summary: Nadie sabe de dónde venían las marcas del alma. Pero todos sabían que eran absolutas.Nunca ibas a encontrar a nadie que te ame más que tu compañero…Y nunca ibas a encontrar a alguien que te odie tanto como tu enemigo.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 8





	Mates and enemies

Nadie sabe de dónde venían las marcas del alma. Pero todos sabían que eran absolutas.

Nunca ibas a encontrar a nadie que te ame más que tu compañero…

Y nunca ibas a encontrar a alguien que te odie tanto como tu enemigo.

…

Cuando llegó el momento, Steve Rogers mostro con orgullo a su mayor enemigo. “Hydra” resaltaba en su muñeca con gruesas letras negras.

El rubio no mostraba el nombre de su compañero. Estaba esperando. Primero quería encontrarlo.

Cuando Steve hundió la Valkiria en las profundidades de océano, agradeció no haber conocido a su Mate, lo agradeció, ya que su Mate no sufriría su perdida.

También maldijo su suerte. Él de verdad quería conocerlo.

Cuando la na ve comenzó a llenarse de agua, y Steve supo que este era el final, él solo pudo imaginar cómo luciría Tony.

…

Cuando Tony nació, fue un gran acontecimiento para la prensa. El heredero del legado Stark. Todos querían saber qué dirían sus muñecas. Grande fue la sorpresa de todos cunado el matrimonio salió del hospital y presentó al niño con dos muñequeras opacas.

Las mascas de Tony solo significaban dos cosas para Howard.

Primero, Steve seguía vivo. Nunca se había presentado un caso de compañeros de alma donde uno de los Mates hubiese muerto hace ya tanto tiempo. Steve Rogers estaba vivo y la marca en la muñeca izquierda de su hijo era prueba de ello.

Y segundo, Anthony iba a ser la mayor decepción de toda su maldita vida, y el “Capitán América” marcado en la muñeca derecha de su hijo también era la prueba de ello.

…

Tony creció sin entender del todo porque tenía que ocultar sus marcas. Lo etendió a los 4, cuando escucho a su madre gritarle a Howard que deje de buscar a un hombre muerto.

…

Tony creció ocultándole a todos que su Mate llevaba muerto mucho tiempo.

Y Tony creció odiando al Capitán América.

Tony lo odiaba y no solo porque su nombre estuviese en su piel. Para él era lógico. El Capitán América le había quitado a Steve Rogers. El Capitán América le había quitado cualquier posible atisbo de amor que Howard podía tener por él. Para Howard, Tony no era nada, ya que siempre era comparado con el Capitán América. Tony no era digno de Steve, Y cualquiera que tuviese a alguien como el Capitán como enemigo, debería ser un monstruo.

Entonces, si, Tony odiaba al Capitán América. Pero daba igual. El tipo estaba muerto.

…

El tipo no estaba muerto.

…

Cuando se conocieron, días después de que el rubio despertase, no hubo nada que ocultar. Steve sabía quién era Tony. Tony sabía quién era Steve.

Tony, que había pensado que su Mate estaba muerto, jamás pensó en las consecuencias de ambas marcas. ¿Qué significaba que tu compañero y tu enemigo sean la misma persona? No tenía idea. Pero Tony jamás descubrió su muñeca derecha. Nadie tenía que saber quién era su enemigo. Ni siquiera Steve.

El rubio no le exigió a Tony saber quién era su Enemigo. No podía negar que le parecía curioso, pero sentía que no era de su incumbencia. Si alguna vez Tony se sentía preparado, él se lo diría.

Cayeron fácilmente el uno por el otro.

Steve amaba a Tony, más allá de la marca. El castaño era todo pasión maniaca y dulzura encapsulada. Podía pasar días sin dormir, horas sin comer, y aun así se aseguraba de que Steve lo hiciera. Tony jamás hizo que el rubio se sintiera fuera de lugar, le explico todo con mucha paciencia, sin tratarlo de idiota.

Tony se enamoró profundamente de Steve. Nunca nadie se había preocupado tanto por él. Steve se aseguraba de que comiera, de que descansara, y lo más importante, se aseguró de que no se sintiera solo. Steve parecía tener un radar para detectar cuando necesitaba compañía. Solo se sentaba cerca, solo lo abrazaba, solo estaba ahí.

Cuando se sintieron seguros de dar el paso, los momentos en la habitación fueron mágicos para ambos. Steve no podía creer lo dulce que gemía Tony, le encantaba como decía su nombre al momento de la liberación. Tony amaba como el rubor cubría el pecho del Steve, amaba como cerraba los ojos cuando la pasión lo consumía.

…

Nunca ibas a encontrar a nadie que te ame más que tu compañero.

…

Tony no quería decirle sobre su segunda marca. Tenía miedo. ¿Qué iba a pensar Steve?

Talvez… Tal vez no debería estar con Steve… pero lo quería tanto…

Al caraj0. Tarde o temprano Steve se iba a dar cuenta de que Tony no lo valía. Mientras tanto, iba a disfrutar la sensación de cariño que lo abrumaba cada vez que Steve lo miraba y sonreía.

…

En el campo de batalla eran un gran equipo. Estaban en completa armonía. Tony no lo entendía. No entendía su segunda marca.

Hasta que la entendió.

Una vez que SHIELD puso sus garras en Steve, el rubio comenzó a tener más y más misiones. Empezó a perderse sus citas. Dejó de pasar horas en el taller. Dejo de pasar tiempo con Tony.

Entonces, Tony recuerda. El Capitán América le quito a Steve Rogers. Ahora lo está haciendo de nuevo.

…

Steve se pierde su aniversario. Y Tony se queda durante horas mirando la caja de terciopelo.

Tony quiere llevarlo a Italia. Quiere mostrarle la casa donde creció María. Steve es llamado por una emergencia dos días después. Tony mira la caja de terciopelo durante días.

Tony sabe que no es culpa de Steve, cuando el rubio está presente todavía demuestra cuanto lo ama. Pero Steve ya casi no está presente.

…

Pasan 6 meses antes de que Tony acepte que es el final. Son 6 meses miserables. Pero ya no puede soportarlo. Se siente más solo ahora que cuando no conocía a Steve. Es lógico, piensa, antes no sabía cómo se sentía tener el amor de tu Mate.

Quiere pelear, quiere pelear por Steve. Pero tiene el futuro grabado en negro en la muñeca.

Al final, Steve encuentra la caja de terciopelo, y le pregunta a Tony.

― ¿Por qué no preguntaste?

― Sabes porque… llevamos meses viéndonos poco y nada Steve…

― ¿Qué? ¿Entonces…esto es todo? ― La voz quebrada de Steve le rompe el corazón.

― Esto estaba destinado a fallar Steve.

― No digas eso Tones, esto no tiene por qué terminar así.

― De hecho― Dice Tony, llevando su mano izquierda a la muñeca derecha. ― Esta es exactamente la forma en la que termina Steve. ― Ahora su muñeca está libre. ― Este es el único final.

Steve mira fijamente la marca descubierta de Tony. Ahora entiende porque nunca se la mostró.

― No tiene que terminar Tony. Yo te amo.

― Y yo te amo a ti. Pero…

― ¡Sin peros! Tony, este no es el final.

― Steve…

― Me importa un carajo Tony. No voy a perderte.

Llegados a este punto, ambos están llorando.

Steve se acerca a Tony, toma su cara entre sus manos, se acerca lentamente, dándole tiempo para alejarse, si es lo que quiere. Pero el castaño cierra la distancia y lo besa con fuerza.

Este no es el final.

…

Tony se despierta solo.

Cuando le pregunta a JARVIS por Steve, se enciende la televisión.

En cadena nacional, Steve le está cediendo el manto de Capitán América a Sam Wilson.

…

Nunca ibas a encontrar a nadie que te ame más que tu compañero

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que te haya gustado. Gracias por leer!!  
> sígueme en Facebook  
> https://www.facebook.com/Tony-centric-fanfics-100745048739043


End file.
